The Shadowmancer
by Edge The Edgelord
Summary: Yin and Yang, they cannot exist without each other and they have no true face...
1. The Reincarnation of a Story

Sup the names Crimson j. Lance, I am currently wearing my black jacket that has golden highlights with a black bandana, with a pair of black pants that also have golden highlights with black shoes and of course golden highlights. I also have crimson hair with silver eyes, which are hidden by an illusion that makes them look crimson. Don't want to attract the wrong people's attention they would definitely connect me to my 'jobs' *Crash* I hear a crash of a window 'right on time'. I quickly went to where I heard the noise and saw some white fang soldiers and they were robbing a dust store I then pull up my bandana and draw Vengeance and Glory, which are dual swords with the blades being golden and grip being like a motorcycle handle and crossbow triggers with a button above it that splits the blade apart half way down and reveals a barrel that shoots bullets. I then activate my semblance and slowly cover the lamp posts light bolts darkening the street.

I slowly walk out to the middle of the street right behind the group as they brought out the dust in duffel bags. "could you mutts hurry up" I saw a man in a bowler hat come out of the shop with a girl in brown, white, and pink clothes with an umbrella on her shoulder. He quickly spotted me I gave a nod "and look what we have here an innocent 'bystander'" he said the soldiers then looked towards me 'wouldn't exactly call me innocent Roman' I thought "and do you boys know what we do to 'bystanders'" 'Roman' said then one of the soldiers nodded and aimed his rifle at me. The rifle shoots off a blitz of bullets that never hit their mark instead they hit a barrier... made of shadows. Yeah sounds far-fetched but it's true it's because of my semblance which is a creation of our aura which basically comes from our soul.

Where was I... OH, now I remember the barrier then dissipates "wow real professional" I said sarcastically as I check my ammo _'gravity, gravity, ice, fire, earth'_. Some of the soldiers then drew blades and I charged forward.

* * *

 ** _3RD person_**

The soldiers drew their weapons which consist of rifles and blades and charge forward towards crimson. Crimson then put the swords in a reverse grip and immediately pulls the triggers that launch Crimson into the air. The WF (White Fang) soldiers with the rifles take aim and fire off rounds. The bullets hit crimson which summons up his aura that takes the color of black. He then fires off another round that launches him towards the ground and then once he impacts the ground ice spikes launch out of the ground and launch the WF soldiers back. They get off the ground and look towards the ice spikes only to see Crimson jump over it with a great sword name Deception glowing with black fire on it. He swings it on the ground that release a shockwave of black fire that K.O's some of the WF soldiers, he looks up and sees a fireball come towards him. Crimson then brings Deception up and stabs the ground that sends up a stone wall and the fireball then collides which creates a giant dust cloud.

The soldiers then slowly walk towards the cloud waiting for Crimson to pop out. What they didn't expect to be launched back (again?) by a giant blade. As the dust settles it reveals Crimson Holding Deception in his right hand while holding a double bladed scythe hung over his shoulder. The blades are golden and the rest black. It fires 302. rounds and is made of light metal with a great amount of duration to withstand, withstand uh I don't know what to say but it's basically really durable, it can also transform into a crossbow and a sniper rifle. Crimson looks around at the defeated soldiers "surprise" he says as he then looks towards 'Roman' "you know I don't even know how these guys are a threat since they are terrible fighters" he said 'Roman' then pinched the bridge of his nose "these kids just keep on getting weirder and weirder ugh, Neo".

"HEY, I AM NOT WEIR-UGH!" Crimson Yelled but was interrupted by a kick to the back of the head by the girl in pink, white, and brown that also have pink and brown eyes her name is Neo by the way. Crimson then rolls on his back with an annoyed expression on his face "no matter how many times we fight you are always able to sneak up on me" Crimson said looking at her. Crimson then stood up and then spun Cruelty around over his head and stabbed the ground aiming it towards Neo *** _Reload sound_ *** "come at me" Crimson said.

* * *

 _ **1st Person**_

I have to admit this fight is quite boring but hey it could be worse, duck, backflip, swing. "HOLD STILL!" I yelled at her. I may be fast but she's faster, heh bow chicka bow wow, ok jokes aside where is the little nymph. I take a deep breath, there you are, I turn around and catch her umbrella which has a blade sticking out of the end of it which is currently a few inches from my head. "you know what screw this" I said in a bored voice 'time to end this' I let go of the umbrella which allows Neo to jump back and take a stance. I throw cruelty over my shoulder and bring up my right hand and snap my fingers. Shadow tentacles the pop out of the ground and grab her right arm and pulls on her, she brings up her umbrella and swings at it destroying it only for another one to grab her other arm disarming he and other tentacles appear and wrap around her tightly and forces her onto her knees. I swear to god if anyone is thinking lewd thoughts you're a pervert.

I look at her with a smile on my face, I walk over to her get down on one knee and look her "you know if you laid off the ice cream you wouldn't be here" I said she just puffed her cheeks out in a cute way. I stood up and backed up and then planted Cruelty with the barrel pointing directly in-between her eyes. 'I almost feel bad' *BANG* I hear the sound of a gun go off I take my focus of Neo and I see a fireball coming straight at me. "AHH!" I yell as the fireball collides, it then sends me flying towards a wall I then feel a surge of pain "son of a" I grit my teeth fighting through the pain I look up and see Roman helping Neo up. I look around and my eyes fall upon Deception I raise my arm up and it then launches forward, ladies and gentlemen say hello to shadow arm, it grabs ahold of Deception and I retract the arm. As soon as it gets all the way back I put a block just in time to throw off Neo who was about to stab me.

She staggers and I immediately summon up a pillar that launches her back, "HMPH" I suddenly feel more pain. Another fireball comes towards me and I summon up a barrier _***BOOM*** _ the fireball collides and leaves a bit smoke of smoke. I then hear the roar of an engine a VTOL then fly over the building I'm by and light flashes at me weakening, DAMN YOU LIGHT FOR BEING MY WEAKNESS. It then turns on of it's sides to me and there are 3 soldiers holding... oh shit those are rocket launchers. They then fire the rockets at me, I immediately reinforce the barrier 'this definitely wasn't part of the plan' "well then, son of a bitch" _***BOOM*.**_

* * *

 ** _*dream*_**

 _"for the queen, for the queen for the queen for the queen" I repeated as laid on the ground in pain. I looked at the red sky as small nevermores circled around me waiting for a meal and all I could do was just wait in agony. "why" "why" "why" "why" "why" I could hear their whispering in my ears as I saw them. Dead men, women, and children their eyes pitch black with dark liquid flowing out of them"shut up, shut up, SHUT UP" I yelled to them but they did not stop "for the queen for the queen for the queen for the queen" she lied to me, she said I was strong. It was just a lied a fucking lie, she said I was strong enough to become like her, but she lied, why. "why why whywhywhywhywhyWHYWHYWHY!" I shouted the only thing I could thin about, why._

 ** _"here I thought you were HIM it appears I was wrong"_**

 _those were the last words she said to me before she left me here to fucking die._

* * *

Police immediately arrived at the crime scene hoping to catch the infamous criminal roman torchwick. All they got were injured white fang, scorch marks, and a destroyed building. Paramedics immediately arrived checking the soldiers, while police checked the area for clues to what happened. The nearest huntsman was 2 miles away, so who was it, it could have been one of those huntsmans in training they were causing a lot of trouble lately.

"hey," a maroon haired officer asked his partner

"yeah," his orange hair partner asked

"do you ever wonder why wer-"

*rustle*

"huh what was that"

"I didn't hear anything"

*Rustle* *Rustle*

"there it is again"

"dude your hearing things*

*CRUMBLE* *CRUMBLE*

"uh" the two officers they said

They then turned around and saw that in a pile of bricks there was movement. they immediately reached for their weapons. A hand then burst out of the pile, it then curled into a fist "holy crap we've got wounded over here" the maroon one yelled to paramedics. Meanwhile, the fist sunk back under the brick and after a few seconds the bricks then blast off the ground and flies towards the police officers who then take cover behind their cars. Once the bricks finally hit the ground an officer looks out from his cover and sees and person hidden in the shadows. He then pulls his gun "FREEZE!" the person then turns and looks at him and the officer freezes. The person's eyes glowed red and had a crazed smile on his face. Raising their fingers they snapped their fingers and burst into pitch black flame.

"I think I'm gonna need a vacation".


	2. Welcome to the Safe Home

I quickly walked down the street getting closer to my destination, a safe house, one of the few safehouses that I've acquired. It doesn't matter how I got them, all that I will say it wasn't really legal. oh yeah, I forgot to mention its raining. So yeah walking in the rain, without an umbrella, towards my safe house, with a ton of cuts and bruises, well it could be worse. "HEY KID" I just had to say that, I turned around and saw two officers running towards me. I stopped and waited for them to catch up "what's the problem officers" I said to them as they catch their breath. "we just wanted to ask if you've seen any suspicious people around here.

Welp time to bull shit my way out of this mess, "no officers I haven't but I did see this one Fanus inspecting this one dust shop" I said using the fanus card "really, can you tell us" "just turn around, head three blocks forward, take a left and you should see it" "thank you for your cooperation kid now hurry up home" the officers then left in the opposite direction. I then sighed it was too easy tricking those cops into thinking the white fang was planning to strike again. "fucking racist" I mumbled ever since the war things have just gotten worse, Fanus are blamed for almost everything if they were somehow involved.

I miss the good old days where I didn't really care about anyone except myself, yep those were the days. *VROOOM* *SPLASH* "great," I said, a car just now drove through a huge puddle getting me wet. I'm gonna need a bath, yeah a nice warm and cozy bath, screw it I'm running.

* * *

*2 minutes later*

Praise the lord my sweet, sweet home, It's a nice two story apartment, with all necessary things to live. The kitchen, living room and a bathroom are one the first floor. the second floor has two bedrooms, a planning room, and a bathroom. Opening the door I then take off my shoes and walk towards the kitchen I'm gonna need a drink before I take a bath. "let's see Pep-Schnee, apple juice, chocolate milk, beer, vodka, tequila?" what the hell, when did I buy tequila and Vodka and why the hell was it on one of the bottom shelves!. Doesn't matter, but I will put these somewhere safe, though I will take a beer.

Closing the fridge door I look around the kitchen, I feel like I'm being watched. Let's see, the black and white tiles look okay the counter in the middle of the room seems okay, counters and cabinets seem okay. Looking to my right there's a little girl "AHHH" I jump and scream a little. after calming down I recognize who it is, "oh sorry Anya" "!.!" ahh crap she gonna cry! "shh, shh what's wrong" I immediately get on one knee pull her into a hug "thunder" ooh thunder yeah she's afraid of thunder "well don't worry Anya I'm here and there's no need to be scared because I will protect you".

I pick her up and walk past the living room and right up to the stairs to her room. It has a dark gray carpet, light gray walls, toys on the floor, a bed in the corner with gray pillows and blankets, and there's a bookshelf with story tales in it with other books. Now before you start wondering I did not choose the coloring scheme of this room it was Anya, not me, Anya, just Anya. I pull the blankets up and set her down a cover her up. AWWWWW look her nice little face, so cute, wait a minute I did not describe her at all!. Well then she's seven years old, soft dark brown hair, and blue eyes and shes in a blue bunny onesie with cute brown cat ears. Let me tell you a secret, because of her I have the will to fight. You see after a certain event happen I tried to track down my old employer and rip her guts out and decapitate her and send the head back to the 'queen'

DKBWSGFUYGEVYUBYNFTMG*YGJNYIMBDHNKJDGNYF 'HHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAhahahahhah ha ha...' ignoring that.

alright back to where we left off I tried to find her but my search ended in Vale where I acquired these safe houses. After weeks of searching, I gave up and I went depressed and my will to fight was lost. Until one day where I was walking to a job interview, because I was running low funds, I ran into her while she was...was...

"oni-chan" huh? snap out of little flashback you guys couldn't see. I look at Anya "you have that look again" she said in her normal quiet voice. Oh yeah she calls me "oni-chan", and I don't know why, but she says it's Japanese for big brother, also what hell is Japanese.

"oh sorry Anya just thinking"

"about what"

"nunya"

"nunya?"

"nunya business"

":(" she pouts

"aww don't give me that," I said bopping her nose which makes pout more which makes here more ADORABLE.

"oni-chan"

"yeah"

"can you read me a story" a story very well

"whatever you say my little kitten," I said scratching behind her ear

"nyah!" MY GOD, IT'S OVER NINE-THOUSAND AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" initiate intense but cute stare

"eh, aww intense stare," I said which makes her madder

"MEW MEW MEW MEW MEW" she then started meowing repeatedly punch me cutely

"ow ow ow ow okay okay," I said trying to make her stop

"get book now"

"okay"

Time to get serious, standing up and walking over to the bookshelf. let's see red riding hood, goldie locks, red vs blue, ninjas of love wait what how the hell did this end up here. Picking the book up and placing it in one of my inner pockets. Continuing my search I see a book that catches my eye. "Tales of remnants" perfect taking the book I walked back over to the bed and summoning up my own shadow chair with my powers it's kinda like making my own copy.

Taking a seat in the chair I inspected the book in my hands. It is a book that I made it contains the story of the 4 maidens, the silver-eyed warriors, and one my most favorite legend.

"ahem at the beginning of time there was two brothers".


	3. The Past and a switch in Pov (Rewritten)

"the end," he said closing the book, Looking at the sleeping form of her. Standing up and dispatching the chair and putting the book back on the shelf where it respectfully belongs. "now then time take that well-deserved bath" he said leaving the room.

"..."

"..."

"..."

She has always loved him since she found her, he would feed her, watch her, love her. He has helped her and will continue doing so no matter what because they need each other. He needs her so he can continue his fight, and she needs him so she continues to have the will to continue.

He was the first, the first to truly care about her, she learned this when they met when she was... Que the flashback.

 ***Flashback***

She stared at the table not paying attention to any of her surroundings, she wondered why she was here, what was her purpose in this world. " ." was she just supposes to be a pawn in a large game of chess "Anya" or was she just a puppet to a large puppet show for some deity's entertainment. "Anya!" the voice of her teacher finally broke through her barrier of silence. Looking at her teacher who stood in front she could see that he was annoyed "yes" she responded in her gray voice "Like I said before you decided to go into la la land what can you tell me the answer of the equation" he said She looked around and saw that many of the students had smirks or were snickering.

Looking past the teacher she saw the equation on the board "the answer is X=37squared2" she responded in her gray voice. Gray the only word that described her and the only color she could see. "Correct ," he said with a hint of annoyance. He never did like her, nobody liked her, even her parents didn't even love her.

The reason of their annoyance towards her was because of her special trait. While her parents were human she was fanus, a fanus with a higher I.Q than the children her age. They even said she had the possibility to become a prodigy, this only made them hate her more. Because of her possible future, they grew jealous because a fanus could be considered equal.

She continued to think about her existence until she heard the bell signaling that it was finally time to leave. She immediately grabbed her items and walked out the room to her locker carefully avoiding the much taller students. Once she had reached her locker she inputs the combination and quickly grabbed her items. She did not want to be locked in her locker again, it was quite boring. Once she had her items she walked all the way to the sidewalk a stood there will the other students got on the bus's and left.

She stood there for a few minutes until she thought up a reasonable conclusion of why her transportation was not there. "they want me to walk home" she said to herself and so began her 1-hour long journey to her home. This wasn't the fist time they wanted her to walk home, it has happened many other times. She would wait a few minutes and if her parents did not arrive she would begin to walk and would follow the same route she had used before.

A half an hour later into her journey she stopped and looked around at her surroundings. The same old crumbling walls of the abandon factories, the poorly kept homes and the large amount of fanus. She was just going to rub it off as a false alarm until some grabbed her and threw her into an ally.

"Oh man nice catch," a voice said she looked up and saw three adults one was playing the role of lookout, the other two were in the middle of trying to take off their pants. She was immediately filled with panic, she knew what was going to happen and did the only thing she could, she struggled. "hold still you brat!" one of the men said slapping her causing her to be dazed. By the time she recovered one of the men's pants were falling down 'No' she thought as she knew what was coming next.

 ***END FLASHBACK* *POV: CRIMSON***

After leaving Anya's room I tripped on that beer I grabbed earlier, like how did it even get there. But after recovering and grabbing some Pajamas I walked into the bathroom and started a warm bath.

 _*water flowing*_

"..."

 _*Water flowing*_

"..."

 _*water flowing*_

 _*ring* *ring*_

"hmm" Grabbing my scroll, which is black instead of white, it says I received a message from one of my friend/informants

From: Nyon

Crimson I found some info regarding 'Torches' future visits to the 'Fang' and some other important stuff meet me at juniors in a few days.

Your buddy Nyon

"heh"

"hehe"

"heheheHEHEHAHA" YES I'VE GOT ANOTHER LEAD ON THAT BASTARD AND SOON I'LL BE ONE STEP CLOSER TO FINDING 'THEM'. "OH SHIT THE WATER" I immediately remembered why I was in the bathroom in the first place.

"AHH," I said as the warm water covered my body, which was covered in cuts and bruises, well that does happen when a building collapses on someone. Well, that only happened because I didn't expect the VTOL and rocket launchers, and hopefully, the next encounter will go better.

"hey"

"hmm" looking around nobody was there, huh maybe I got a concussion from the building falling on me.

"you do not have a concussion and you will not find me anywhere in the room or house because I'm in your head," the voice said again. I knew I was somewhat insane if you count PTSD as a part of the insanity department.

"your not insane I'm just some random deity telling you that you need to have a flashback of when you first met Anya," the deity said

"I don't think that's a good idea," said to the deity

"Oh come on please"

"no"

"pretty please"

"Uh fine, but tell me your name"

"very well I am the 'Author' and not the author that is known as minime"

"who's 'minime'"

"not important begin the flashback"

 _ ***Beginning flashback***_

 _ ***3***_

 _ ***2***_

 _ ***1***_

 ***Flashback***

I had failed, I had searched month after month, and every time I got a lead I would be too late. I had no idea why I continued my search, I had no Idea why I continued after all the world would be a better place without me. Yeah, I should just kill myself and end my miserable life. after all, I broke her promise, I'll never be strong, I will only be weak. I stopped and looked at my surroundings, I was standing on one of the highways that were held high up in the air. Standing up on the edge I looked down below and saw all the innocent citizens as they continued with their normal life. This is it the end, the end of this terrible life, the end of the big bad monster has come to an end. Preparing to jump I started to count down.

 ** _*5*_**

 ** _*4*_**

 ** _*3*_**

 ** _*2*_**

 ** _*1*_**

wait.

I felt something, I felt...fear a lot of it. Looking around at the buildings below trying to find the source of the large amount of fear I found nothing, nothing at all. Think where could a person generate a large amount of fear think, they would be somewhere secluded yeah, they could be in one of the abandoned buildings or one of the alleys or

"AHH" I slipped and I fell towards the ground. Time seemed to slow, grabbing vengeance and glory and loaded them with a gravity ammunition and reversed grip them and aimed downwards.

 ***BANG* *BANG***

 ***BANG* *BANG***

 ***BANG* *BANG***

 ***BANG* *BANG***

Each shot slowed my descent until I landed on something "oh shit" I landed on a person, Looking up to see if anyone saw, I saw something that I wish I didn't. two men were, were... "what the hel-" _*SWISH*_ the man didn't even get to finish his sentence before a 2-foot black blade decapitated the man in a clean slice. "HOLY SHIT," the last man said as he tried walking backward only to trip on his pants. He didn't even get a chance to stand back up until he was held down by black tendrils "Oh dear Oum this can't be happening, this can't be happening" the last man said as he immediately started breaking into a mess.

 **"there will be no mercy,"** I said igniting my hand in pitch black fire. Walking up to him and kneeling before him a raised my hand over his face **"any last words before death guides you the gates of hell** " "p-p-pl-please I have a Wife and a kid" he said trying to convince me to spare him. **"if you truly cared about your family you would not be here"** I said lower the burning hand on his face "AHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as he tried to break "AHHH MAKE IT STOP HELP HELP SOMEONE HELP AHHHHHHHHHHH" He continued to scream for a full minute until he finally went silent.

Standing up I took a deep breath and looked at the three dead men "Uhh" with a flick of my wrist the still floating black blade fired a beam towards the man's head blowing it to pieces, now there are three dead men.

 _*whimper*_

 _'The girl'_ turning around I saw the girl in a fetal position crying, she had brown hair and was in a ripped school uniform with a torn shirt exposing herself and her skirt was gone and her underwear was gone, trying to make this sound less bad than it is. Reaching out towards her I stopped and looked at her head, she was a fanus, cat to be precise. reaching out again I brought her into a hug "shhh shhh it's all right those scary men are gone now there's no reason to be scared now" I said trying to comfort her.

She looked up at me with her eyes still filled with tears. Whipping away some of the tears I continued to comfort her "it's all right you can trust me kiddo" she immediately went back to hugging me and "so should I continue to call you kiddo or do you have a name"

she went silent for a minute until "Anya," she said in a quiet gray voice. "well it's nice to meet you, Anya, I'm Crimson" I said patting her back

 ** _*flashback end*_**

So yeah I learned her name was Anya Sere, age 7, now 8, and get this she's a fucking genius. Like she could probably hack every ATM in Vale and probably get away with it. Oh oum I could see her turning into a hacker, robbing hundreds of people at a time. I also had to go through a long process to take her under my custody, maybe I should of ask 'them', and no I don't mean 'them', to deal with it instead. So yeah after taking her In I tried to get her to open up, but she would just stay quiet and never talk. It got to a point where I had to go to a therapist and it turned out she was depressed before I even met her, and the whole incident thing only made it ten bloody times worse.

Also get this I was a bit depressed too before I met her, so yeah that helped me get a foot hole to get her to speak. When she finally spoke it, wait no I'll just talk about that another time, it's time to get clean.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, outside the space-time continuum, there was a room with blue walls brown carpet, there were shelves filled with figurines, manga, movies, and games. There was also an entertainment center facing the camera with all types of consoles hooked up to a huge plasma tv. At the center of the room sat A boy with Brown hair, blue eyes and was 14 years old he wore a red sweater with the words 'Keep Calm and Break their legs' on it, he also had blue jeans and was wearing red and black shoes this is minime.**

 **To his left sat a bow with black hair and red eyes, who was also 14, wore a gray jack, with black pants, and black sandals, he also wore glasses, that is Darkangel**

 **"Soooo" Minime**

 **"yeah" Darkangel**

 **"we went there," Minime said gesturing to the scene involving Anya's flashback**

 **"Yeah, were fucked aren't we" Darkangel**

 **"big time" Minime**

 **"Uhh sir the cameras are on," the cameraman said**

 **"Oh really uh hello every one of the internet it is me Minime and Darkangel Welcome to the 'Author talk show'(TM)" minime**

 **"we better not get sued, and did you use the (TM) right" Darkangel**

 **minime just shrugged "don't really know if I did" minime**

 **"let's just pray you did or someone could just leave a review saying if we used it right" Darkangel**

 **"well then back to today's main topic, Hello everybody and welcome to the Shadowmancer 2.0, some of you might be wondering why we started a remake with an entirely different plot so far, well it's simple right D" Minime**

 **"we kept on thinking of how we terribly wrote the chapters and new characters and twists and also how we introduced Crimson to Salem's little group" Darkangel**

 **"So yeah that done for, now for the second topic 'The Wastelanders and The Rose', as you've seen we have re-wrote our Prolog and shown that we are going to add the Courier and the Sole Survivor" Minime**

 **"the reason we are adding them is that you don't see many stories involving the LW, C6, and the SS and we or well one of us recently bought New Vegas" Darkangel**

 **"Don't need to rub it in" Minime grumbled**

 **"I told you, you could borrow it," Darkangel said**

 **"NO, IF I DID IT WOULD MAKE ME LOOK POOR" Minime said**

 **"Uhh okay we speak about this later just continue," Darkangel said trying to avoid the conversation**

 **"so yeah with that done I would like to introduce today's Random guest, but first" Minime**

 **"MAKEUP" Minime the makeup crew runs up to the guest who is sitting in a chair off camera**

 **"Drum roll," Minime said as Drums begin to play**

 **"and finally LIGHTS" Minime the lights then dim**

 **"as you can see ladies and gentlemen today's guest is CABOOSE FROM RED VS BLUE!"**

 **the camera looks to where caboose is supposed to be sitting but he his gone**

 **"Uh where's caboose" Darkangel**

 **"I have no Idea" Minime**

 **"any Idea how to find him" Darkangel**

 **"just one" Minime**

 **"well what are you waiting for" Darkangel**

 **"CABOOSE HERE BOY I'VE GOT SOME COOKIES" Minime**

 **"..." Darkangel**

 **"..." Minime**

 **"nothin-" Darkangel**

 **"COOKIES WHERE, I want to have some" Caboose said somehow appearing behind them**

 **"AHHH JESUS CHRIST!" Minime yelled in surprise**

 **"fucking hell caboose don't do that will you" Darkangel**

 **"Ok mister little caboose" Caboose**

 **"eh?" Minime**

 **"the fuck" Darkangel**

 **"uh caboose what did you just say" Minime**

 **"hello" Caboose**

 **"no after" Minime**

 **"Ok" Caboose**

 **"after that" Minime**

 **"mister" Caboose**

 ***deep breath* "just gonna ignore that" minime**

 ***snicker* Darkangel snickered**

 **"Oh don't you dare start" Minime**

 **"I'm sorry it's funny" Darkangel**

 **"uh we should have gone with Grif instead" Minime**

 **"please that fat(beep) wouldn't even answer are phone calls" Darkangel**

 **"so caboose what would you like to talk about," Minime asked caboose to only he is gone again.**

 **"and he's gone" Darkangel**

 ***sigh* Minime sighed**

 **"not even gonna call out for him" Darkangel**

 **"just let him be it's 3:43 am right now so I'm gonna end the show here" Minime**

 **"good Idea Oh and everybody please show your support by following, favoriting or leaving a review This is Darkangel Signing off" Darkangel**

 ***Darkangel has left the server***

 **"also please be gentle with the reviews regarding the earlier scenes it's the first time we did something like that, also this is Minime Signing off"**

 ***minime has left the server***

 **"what arrogant fools," a man said having the voice of the 'Author' from earlier "thinking they can control the fate of a universe"**

 **"can you blame them they are only mortals"**

 **"Hm, your quite right brother, but we should continue this conversation later, were being watched"**

 _ ***the 'Author' has left the server***_

 _ ***the 'writer' has left the server***_


	4. Painting the Town Crimson: Part 1

"..."

"hm" huh oh I woke up, welp time to get ready. Getting up I look over my room, it's not much, Black walls, black ceiling, black carpet with a black and golden rug. There's a window to the right of my bed with the perfect view of the sun rising. There's also a dresser with a few shelves above it with some random stuff on it. Also at the foot of my bed is a table with my best pal. I Walk over to them "hiya Dody" yup they are a goldfish named Dody.

"..."

"why good morning to you to Dody"

"..."

"Yup I got a whole lot of stuff planned today and one of my errands involves Torchwick"

"..."

"yes I have to talk to ' _him_ ' too"

"..."

"Hey there the only reason I'm not rotting in jail"

"..."

"what?"

"..."

"Oh sure I'll make sure to buy your favorite kind"

Welp that was a nice conversation, _'also note to self: make sure to buy Dody some ultra delicious fish food'_. Walking over to my dresser I stop and look in the mirror, I have for some reason, and I look over myself. I'm just wearing some black pajama pants with little chibi Beowulf heads on them, also I'm shirtless. I could see, the marks and scars I got because of _**'them'**_ , two of them got my attention, they were the worse ones I had. They were right next to each other on my back and if you had a good enough eye you could say something was there from before.

Sure I may have gotten a lot of scars but they weren't that bad, the worst ones I had weren't physically real they were mental. Remember how I said I had PTSD well guess what that's the worst scar and because of that I can't say some words like qu-no stopping right there you'll just have to figure them out yourself.

"Hm, how long have I been looking at myself"

"..."

"oh 11 minutes thanks, Dody" Welp that was a waste of time, well can't win them all.

* * *

 ** _*sometime later*_**

"Anya hold still," I said to Anya trying to make her stop squirming around

"NYAH!" _'Ow,'_ I thought as Anya did her loud Mew in my ear.

"Your not making this any easier if you keep on squirming around," I said

"it hurts" she responded trying to make me stop

"I'm sorry, but you have to hold still or I won't be able to dry your hair off," I said as I continued to dry her hair off.

Basically, after I got dressed in one of my outfits I call "the Businessmen" It's basically a black trench coat with golden highlights, with a black inside with many pockets outlined in gold. I also had black pants with golden highlights, black shoes with golden highlights I also had my bandana with me.

I then woke up Anya and made her get a shower while I cooked breakfast, yes I know I'm one of those guys who can cook. Anyway, once she was finished and got dressed I had to dry her hair because she can never get it all dry, because of her cat ears. Thankfully the college, yes she goes to college didn't mention that already, is out on a semester break.

"all dry now go eat I'll clean up your mess," I said to Anya who responded with a nod and left the bathroom. _*sigh*_ Standing up I pick up all of her dirty clothes and towels and threw them in the basket with the other dirty clothes. I left the room and went downstairs and went into the kitchen and I saw Anya eating.

"so hows the food squirt," I said as walked past her ruffling her hair.

"It's good (⌣̀_⌣́)," she said taking another bite

"glad to know," I said as I grabbed some food and took a seat

"better then the first time," she said causing me to remember that cringe moment.

"Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad :(" I said trying to save my reputation

"you burned water, physically impossible"

"well I uh uh damn I should have never taught you to how to insult people"

"that's your fault"

"Yeah, I know" We then continued to eat in silence until "We're gonna be visiting juniors later today to see uncle Nyon," I said causing Anya to look up at me with sparkles in her eyes. _'she really likes Nyon'_ I thought. The only reason why she liked him because he was nice to her and they both like tech especially that Gun of his. "yup so you better hurry up and eat" I said standing up and taking care of my dish.

Walking into the garage I turn on the lights and I see my beauty my Sunbeam. She's a highly modified Ducati 848 with all kinds of enhancements like a much larger fuel tank, Armor plating, all terrain tires, hidden gun, NOS system and the best part Vengence and glory are the handles. The blades sink back into the handle and are able to be connected to act as the Sunbeam's handles, and Nyon is supposedly working on some type of new mod that's gonna come with a bigger battery. The armor plating is also very sleek giving a very futuristic vibe with awesome golden highlights... I like gold a lot.

Walking over to her I mount her, and not in that way, pulling out my blades I hook them up and... ***VROOM!*** _'That's my girl'_. Driving her out front I pull out my scroll to pass the time.

Red: Nyon you there

DJ: Yeah where are you I'm at Junior's

Red: surprised to see you up at...

I look at the clock

Red: 12:54

DJ: Oh please I can stay up for 2 days without getting sleep

Red: True but you start hallucinating

Dj: so

Red: you almost shot me once

Dj: so

Red: I could've died

Dj: Okay, okay, okay I'm sorry

Red: apology accepted

Dj: thank oum

Red: though you do realize I still have errands to do

Dj:...

Red: uhhhhh

Dj: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE ERRANDS! (ಠ益ಠ)

Red: Yeah I have to get some ammunition and some stuff for Anya and Dody

Dj: that is still not a good explanation! and why Dody

Red: and I have to talk to ' _him_ '

Dj: oh (;¬_¬) well I better find something to do and hope junior doesn't kick me out

*DJ has left the conversation*

 _*open*_

 _*close*_

Oh, Anya is ready, "well what took you so long Anya," I said to her as she ran over to the bike. Oh yeah she wearing a gray jacket with gold highlights with a gray shirt which have periodic tables that spell Science in gold while wearing gray shorts with golden highlights and she has a gray book bag with golden highlights on her side with who knows what is inside,...I think I'm influencing her too much. "wait," I said stopping her I point at her head "helmet" she then pulls a gray helmet, with again gold highlights on it, out of her bag and puts it on.

"perfect" Picking her up I sat her right behind me "alright Anya hold on tight," I said to Anya who responded with an 'okay' ***VROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!***

* * *

 ***some time later***

"Alright remember no talking to strangers, no running off, and no showing off your cuteness got it" I said to Anya as she sat on one of the few benches in front of the CCT. "okay" Anya responded "good, now I've got to talk a business partner so behave" I said as I then began my walk towards the CCT. "penny!" hmm Looking around to where I heard that voice and just saw three girls, oh would you look at that one of them is a Schnee how nice. Welp no time to dilly dally I have a call to make.

The CCT is really elegant in a way, yeah it's kind of poetic I think. Though it is very spacious on the main floor like there's a huge pillar and there nothing else in the way except a few benches. _'Eh like I should comment on architecture when I know nothing about it'_ I thought as I entered the elevator which is the only way up and down, like why is there no stairs it seems like a design flaw. "HOLD THE ELEVATOR," a voice said, great, doing as it says and, oh look it's the Schnee again. "thank you," she said as she walked in and stood beside me.

 _"Hello and welcome to the CCT how may I help you,"_ a voice said over the intercom. "I'd liked to go to the communications room please," Schnee said, she then looked at me "same here," I said _"could you place your scrolls on the terminal to verify your identities,"_ the voice said. Pulling out our scrolls Schnee went first and I went second, only because I'm a gentleman. "perfect, thank you and have a nice day" they better not be going through my shit when I do that or else they are gonna have a bad time. Looking over at the only other passenger in the elevator I immediately raised an eyebrow 'the hell' Schnee was making faces, strange faces, oh she saw that I noticed and blushed.

 _*Ding*_

Oh, praise Oum that's over, walking out towards the elevator I walk towards the front desk where a lady pops up. _"hello and welcome to the beacon cross-continental-transmit center how may I help you"_ the holographic women asked is she a person or an A.I? "I'd like to make a private call to Professor Ozpin". _"I'm sorry but Professor Ozpin is busy and will not be-"_ "tell him it's Lance" I cut off the lady. _"one moment sir,"_ she said as she disappeared and reappeared for a second _"if you go to terminal 13 I could patch you through"_ she said "thanks" I said to her and looking at the Schnee "see ya next time Schnee" I said to her as I then walked towards my designated terminal, which all surrounding terminals were empty.

sitting down I waited and looked at my reflection, dammit I forgot the illusion to hide my eyes, the last thing I need is to gain the attention of anyone that knows **'them'**. Well, we can only pray that no one important saw that. Powering up the terminal anNNNNNNNNNnnnndd "Hello Crimson" there he is ladies and gentleman Professor Ozpin himself in his green suit and that gray hair of his.

"Hello, Ozzy good to see to," I said waving at him "and a pleasure to see you too Crimson".

"Yeah time to cut the chase any info on the pawns," I said bluntly "as before we have nothing and Qrow is yet to report back" great "but crimson as I've said before let us handle this and you can-" "I can't do that Ozzy, I'm gonna find them and give them well deserve justice" "and how do you plan to do that" Ozpin said raising an eyebrow. "Simple, find Torchwick then I can find **'them'** " "and yet you have no idea where he is". "well I may not know now but Nyon says he has info regarding him" "are you sure it is wise getting them involved" Ozpin asked.

"they know basically nothing Ozpin, I've only told them Torchwick's boss did something to me and I want to get some payback," I said crossing my arms giving Ozpin a glare. "crimson, again, I think you should let us handle this" "no" I said bluntly refusing his offer, the only thing they would do is slow down my investigation. "then how about we work together"

"what?" I said confused work together, I thought we were working together already. "what I mean is why don't you work with one of our huntsmen or huntresses in locating 'them'" Ozpin said. I immediately said my answer "no, we both know I like working with people I can truly trust" "are you saying you can't trust us" I snap my fingers and say "exactly, one minute I could be working for you guys next thing I know I get thrown in a prison cell or mental hospital". Ozpin then sighs "then would you accept a proposition" proposition eh "depends, what is it," I said crossing my arms.


	5. Painting the Town Crimson Part 2

'I'm gonna have to tell the guy's about Ozpin's offer' I thought as I exited the CCT. After finishing my conversation with Ozpin I made a beeline for the exit. Who knows what could have happened to Anya while I was having my conversation with Ozzy.

 ***SHUDDERS***

Walking out the door I walk towards where Anya is and there's a crowd, oh dear Oum they have cameras. I push through the crowd and make to the center to where I believe Anya should be at. Looks like I was correct Anya was in the middle of the Crowd in a cute pose _*sigh*_ besides the racists that Anya would attract from before she also attracted... **PERVERTS**. Not just random perverted boys but also perverted girls, this probably the 6th, no 7TH! time something like this happened. "AWWW just look at her she just SO CUTE!" a random girl said in the crowd which caused the crowd to become more eccentric.

While the crowd took pictures Anya just did cute poses with a random hat, that she probably got from her bag, filled with a lot lien. No matter how cute it may be all things must come to an end "Alright people back it up its time for her to go". The second I said that there was a lot of booing and no's "Listen, my sister and I have a busy day so yeah go do whatever you perverts do during the day," I said, "BOO" "GET OUT OF THE WAY" "BOO". It seems they are much more feisty today "oh look security guards coming over here to deal with this little crowd" I then pointed behind them which caused them to look behind them but saw no security guards "Oh nice try budd-" a pervert said looking back only to notice we were gone.

"like seriously when will people learn not to go away," I said to myself as Anya and I ran away from the perverted crowd. All it took was a simple distraction and TA-DAAAAAAAAA (do it in I AM WILDCAT voice) simple escape. After we ran for about two minutes we stopped in an alley, turning around I looked down at Anya who was counting Lien. I bent down and petted Anya on her head "nice idea, but there were a few flaws in it" I said smiling at Anya which caused her to blush. "Baka," Anya said quietly while she slapped me lightly on my face repeatedly. "okay now that that is out of the way we need to get going or we will be late," I said to Anya, standing up I reached my hand out towards to Anya who accepted it "time for a shortcut".

* * *

 ***a few hours later***

I was currently on Sunbeam driving through the streets of downtown Vale while the sun was setting, with a sleepy Anya on my back.

Okay after getting everything I needed for the safehouse, Dody, Anya, and me, I then stopped by the house and dropped everything and made a beeline for downtime Vale towards Juniors. Thinking back towards earlier I thought about my semblance, Shadow Manipulation, though that's what **'they'** told me what it was, but when I asked _'them'_ they said nothing like they usually do. When I asked/showed the gang they said or Jr said I was and I quote "fucking overpowered", so yeah it can't be Shadow Manipulation. I've done my own investigation but I found nothing not even a single lead, and Avenir hasn't even helped a little.

Oh Oum, what am I thinking the only time Avenir would help is when we're about to head into battle and when we're not he just becomes very cryptic.

*Sigh*

Life can be a bitch sometimes, no wait people can be a bitch sometimes.

Oh, would you look at that we here, I quickly parked SunBeam and carefully grabbed Anya in one arm and walked up to the door, stopping in front of the bouncers "Hello gentlemen" I said as they then opened the door, Walking in I could see that the club was empty, as expected since it isn't really night time. Walking up to the bar I sat Anya down on a stool "mewwwwww..." I couldn't but smirk, looking at the bartender, who had his back to me, "hey buddy could you get me Spirytus Rektyfikowany" keeping his back he responded with "sorry we don't serve kids here" he then turned around and I could see his face, say hello to Hei Xiong Jr or 'Junior'.

Junior wears a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache.

"Oh come on Hei a single shot won't hurt" Crossing his arms "no" _*sigh*_ "fine where are the twins" *clearing throat sound* Looking to my left I could see them the militia twins. "Heya, could you two could ya do me a favor watch Anya for me," I said as a red and white blur then rushed past me. looking back at Anya and I saw the two gushing over Anya. They look towards me and Melanie picked up Anya and they flicked their hair, which hit me in the face, and walked away with a 'hmph'. "So that's a yes" I mumbled as I then looked back towards junior and smirked, "now then where were we?" *sigh* "fine" Junior said as he grabbed a bottle and poured the shot.

Pulling out lien I placed it down as I then grabbed the bottle "HEY!" Junior said as I walked away with it. "don't worry I paid the right amount for the bottle a little extra" I said as I walked towards the Tables. As I walked towards them I could see three guys sitting down and having a conversation. "-AND BOOM NOTHING MORE THEN BITS AND PIECES," The one in middle of the three exclaimed. His name is Hei Xiong the third, like his father he wore the same clothes, but with the addition of a black fedora, His weapon of chose, a Baseball bat/grenade launcher "Hellfire Blaze" and finally, his age was 17. _"What the hell are you talking about?"_ The one to Juniors left signed, yes sign he's a mute, I think. His name is Nyon Politan younger brother of Neo Politan.

Like his sister, Nyon doesn't talk he only signs, he was the Dj for Juniors club a couple of months ago until a girl nicknamed Blondie came and wrecked Juniors club. It also happened around the time he went on break for a couple of minutes, and because of the price to repair the place Junior had to fire him. Nyon wears a tracksuit, a pair of shades both having different colors, a pair of earphones were on his neck, and on his back was a fancy looking keyboard with all types of tools a Dj would use When on the job, it was also his weapon, a Railgun/Warhammer. Though everything consisted of the same colors, the majority was Nyon blue, and the minority was Nyon green. Nyon was 16, like me, and his hair was two colors.

"if I am correct we were talking about cake," the third one said in a soft tone. Avnir he is well... I don't know much about him none of us do. All I know is that one day he just walked up Nyon while he was browsing through some DVDs at a music store, and after that, he just stuck around, and please note this was before me. He wears a giant dark green robe that covers his entire body with a white tunic with a green vest with a pocket watch in one of its pockets, and dark green pants with old fashion boots, and there's a dark green blindfold around his eyes, yup he's blind. On Avnir's waist was a holster for his Kukri/HK UMP-45 SMG "Times Judgement".

"So this is what you guys talk about while I'm gone," I said causing them to look towards me. "Well look who it is, LANCY!" Jr exclaimed while he stood up and walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me and took the bottle of alcohol "really drinking right before a job". I then elbowed him in the gut and took my drink back and took a seat "so let's get this briefing started, we're wasting precious time after all" I said as I went serious. "Nyon you said you had info on Torchwick," I said as I looked at him, nodding he pulled a mobile Computer, like the one from a certain chibi series, and placed it down, a hologram immediately popped up and showed Vale. "Thanks to Nyons contacts he has learned that the White Fang will be recruiting new members somewhere in this area," Avnir said as an area of vale was then highlighted.

"I know exactly where it's gonna be," I said as I raised my hand and clicked an on a certain warehouse "alright we know where they are let's get going," Jr said as he began to walk away but was stopped by Nyon, who grabbed him by his vest and pulled him back. _*cough-cough*_ "well besides that there has been a large amount of chatter has been going on the Dark Web and The White Fang, apparently the Fang got their hands on some early stage prototypes". A picture of a new Atlassian Paladin-290 _*impressed whistle noise*_ "how the hell did this and not get showed on the news" Jr said. "Simple, pride, if people learned atlas lost such important weapons to the white fang people would see atlas as weak as a glass house," Avnir said. "Hmm, any known weaknesses," I said looking at Avnir "Not very agile and smoke clouds" _'so attacking from different sides and smoke'_ I thought to myself, looking back at them "well boys lets get this started," I said as I raised my drink and took a swing.

 ***PFTTTTTTTTTTT*** spitting out the drink "THIS IS APPLE JUICE, XIONG!" I yelled as I looked at Hei, "like I said I don't serve kids". "grrrrrr...lets go" I grumbled as I motion for them to follow. "BYE ANYA" "ugh..bye oniisama" _'SAMA SHE CALLED ME SAMA I AM AN HONORABLE BROTHER'_ I know I know but hey when I learned there was a term greater than older brother it made me happy. "And you two," I said pointing at the twins "if she has one scratch on her I WILL HURT YOU...welp have a nice day," I said waving at them. "so I take it your taking your car" I said to Jr as the door closed behind us "YOU KNOW IT" Jr said as he ran off with Avnir following behind him. Looking towards me Nyon signed "we will meet you there" he then ran off after them.

 ***BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR REEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***

The sounds of motorcycle stopping right behind me filled my ears, turning around I saw a yellow and black motorcycle with two people on them. looking at the bike I look at the girl driving and I made the nice hand gesture and she responded with a nod. Turning around I then got on Sunburn and drove off.

* * *

 **THANK** **YOU ALL FOR YOU PATIENCE READERS!**


End file.
